Field
The present invention relates to optical devices used in fiber optic systems and particularly to splitter modules.
Background Art
In fiber optic systems, splitters are used to split an incoming optical signal into two or more output optical signals. For example, in fiber-to-the-premises applications, splitters are used in fiber distribution hubs to split an incoming optical signal from the central office into a plurality of output optical signals going to the end subscriber. In such applications, the splitters are often contained within housings that are coupled to the fiber distribution hub. Because fiber distribution hubs typically include a large number of splitters, the splitters require a large amount of space within the enclosure of the fiber distribution hub. But space is at a premium in high-density fiber optic networks. Accordingly, there is a need for splitter modules that are compact and have good optical performance in insertion loss, reflection loss, and uniformity.